


Чужими глазами

by ni_a_pteros



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Gen, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Отношения Эрика и Чарльза чужими глазами.Написано в 2011г после выхода Люди Х: Первый класс.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 8





	Чужими глазами

Хэнк думает, что Эрик – это слишком. Даже по прошествии времени. Слишком резкий, слишком острый, слишком проницательный, слишком разгоняющийся на поворотах – слишком. Хэнку не особенно нравится Леншерр, но он готов признаться себе, что тот составляет ударное ядро их команды. Хэнк подавляет в себе желание как-то предупредить временами слишком наивного, на его взгляд, Чарльза об… опасности?.. Пожалуй, не совсем.   
Пожалуй, да.  
Хэнк видит взгляд, которым Ксавьер впивается в Леншерра, когда станок, подключенный к Церебро, начинает вбивать в бумагу адреса, адреса, адреса, и загоняет мысли об этом поглубже.  
Потому что по слепящим, сумасшедшим, горящим глазам Чарльза видно только две вещи: он чувствует себя всемогущим сейчас. И он хочет разделить это с Эриком.  
И если честно, МакКой совершенно не хочет знать почему. 

Мойра верит Чарльзу. Боже, да ему невозможно не верить!.. Потому что он так уверен в себе самом? Потому что он так уверен в них? Потому что верит в успех, как во что-то само собой разумеющееся?  
Потому что знает все, на что способны люди, наизусть?.. Люди, мутанты… не все ли равно.  
Если честно, Мойра не проводит границы между мутантами и людьми. Слишком уж близкими и понятными выглядят эти ребята. Слишком открыто улыбается Ксавьер, слишком очевидна неловкость Хэнка, слишком смешон рыжий ирландец…  
Они все слишком люди, даже закрытый, замурованный, застегнутый доверху Эрик. Чарльз верит ему, и Мойра верит тоже, потому что профессору Ксавьеру она верит больше, чем интуиции.  
Мойра видит, что Чарльз с полуподачи подхватывает предложения Леншерра, и уверена, что это правильно.  
Мойра верит Чарльзу: она горячо отстаивает все его идеи в ЦРУ, она использует свои полномочия по максимуму, она так близко к тем, кто решает судьбу мира, решает _прямо сейчас_ , что ей должно быть страшно. Но она верит Чарльзу, а Чарльз говорит, что все будет хорошо.  
Впервые она думает, что Чарльз _действительно_ в первую очередь человек, когда он захлебывается воздухом у нее на коленях, комкая рукой сырой песок.  
Она плачет и умоляет о прощении.

Хавок находит их несколько странными. Нет, просто странными. На его взгляд, они никак не должны были становиться друзьями.   
Этот Леншерр иногда кажется просто психом, и Алекс действительно не понимает, что может быть общего между ними. Не то, чтобы Чарльз казался ему кем-то особенным… Когда он начинает думать об этом, он приходит к выводу, что Чарльз кажется всем просто Чарльзом. И это, пожалуй, здорово.  
А еще он думает, что Эрику Чарльз не кажется. Что Леншерр его _знает_. Где-то там, за прикрытыми дверями, в переплетениях шахматных клеток и сквозь янтарный оттенок виски.  
Наверное, это равенство, думает Алекс. Он помнит, как они вошли в его камеру – неуловимо похожие… как братья, что ли. Разные и похожие.  
Это странно, но удивительно правильно для них двоих.  
Шлем ломает эту правильность к черту, но Алексу некогда думать об этом – ракеты летят в их сторону.  
А дальше времени думать нет вообще – до самого прибытия в больницу.

Шоу считает Эрика трудноуправляемым. Он опытным путем выясняет, что гнев – не самый лучший способ получить союзника, пусть даже гнев делает его в десятки раз сильнее. Шоу мысленно сожалеет об упущенной возможности – не более четверти часа, и также мысленно вычеркивает мальчика из своей будущей команды. Ему не нужны те, от кого можно ждать удара в спину, пусть даже этот маневр изначально обречен на провал – слишком неравны возможности. Себастьян предпочитает чтобы ему подчинялись по собственной воле – и для этого у него есть все: харизма, деньги, звучные лозунги и сила, равной которой нет. Со всем этим ему легче легкого заменить уже бесперспективного еврейского мальчика. Жаль, жаль, по его неосторожности испорчен ценный материал, но этот ребенок далеко не единственный мутант. Шоу отдает Эрика в другие руки, причем не скупиться потратить время, чтобы найти подходящие: теперь Леншерру будет и чем заняться, и кого ненавидеть. А Клаус Шмидт меняет документы, уничтожает следы, избавляется от нескольких особенно сообразительных сослуживцев и покидает Германию, разделенную США и СССР на две неравных половинки.  
Он обосновывается в Аргентине – ненадолго, разумеется, ненадолго, - и налаживает контакты с парочкой старых знакомых, уже обжившихся в Канаде и Швейцарии.   
И начинает приводить в исполнение задуманный годы, годы и годы назад план.  
Когда Эрик появляется на корабле, первое, что чувствует Шоу-Шмидт – это, пожалуй, веселое удивление. Надо же, не умер. Надо же, повзрослел. Надо же, - нашел.  
Для чего, обдумать он не успевает: короткая схватка, и Леншерр уже в воде за бортом.  
Себастьян восхищен и, пожалуй, раздосадован. Из мальчика действительно могло выйти отличное оружие.  
Именно об этом он думает, толкая Эмму по коридору перед собой, и чувствуя жар, обдающий спину – цепь со скрежетом раскраивает лайнер на куски.   
Он смеется, когда узнает, что ЦРУ пытается прибрать Леншерра к рукам. Этот мальчик – волк одиночка, он сам сделал его таким, он знает его лучше всех – своего ученика, пожалуй, даже немного жаль, что не преемника… если, конечно, допустить, что ему может понадобиться преемник.   
Эрик никогда, _никогда_ не сможет стать частью команды.  
Эмму Фрост Эрик забирает вместе с телепатом, и Шоу впервые смотрит на него, как на возможного противника. Потому что Леншерр, способный объединятся и уступать ради победы, это уже не тот озлобленный мальчик, которого он мог читать, как открытую книгу.  
…Себастьян жив до самого последнего мгновения, хоть и недвижим благодаря силе телепата, чей захлебывающийся крик звенит у него в ушах. Шоу не чувствует боли и, в принципе, не чувствует разочарования – проигрывать тоже надо уметь.  
А мальчик действительно стал прекрасным оружием.  
И, - что по-настоящему забавно, - теперь он действительно его преемник. 

Эмма привыкла беречь себя – она единственный настоящий союзник у себя самой, эту простую аксиому Фрост выучила еще в детстве.   
Поэтому дальше поверхностного касания она не лезет в разум мужчины, пришедшего убить Шоу. Потому что там, внутри, кровавый ад и распорядок концлагеря. Ей совсем не хочется свихнуться. Она искренне надеется, что Эрик умрет, и ей не придется больше иметь с ним дела.   
…Эрика вытаскивает из воды телепат.  
Телепат – доморощенный гений, ни обучения, ни подготовки, а уровень превосходит ее собственный. Из той, первой встречи она выносит постоянную настороженность и готовность сдаться при необходимости – Шоу не стоит и никогда не стоил ее жизни.  
Эмма прекрасно знает, как далеко простираются пределы ее возможностей, поэтому в первую очередь она защищает свои мысли – алмазная форма, очень удобно. А потом алмазная крошка вгрызается ей в шею вместе с металлическим жгутом, - телепат напрягается: Эрик, не надо, Эрик, остановись, остановись, Эрик, - и Эрик действительно останавливается, а она сдается.  
Если честно, сопротивление изначально было номинальным: она по-прежнему не собирается рисковать собой – ни для кого.  
Она считывает их отпечатки – не более, Чарльз, телепат, не позволяет глубже. Он прикрывает Леншерра, страхует его почти заботливо… хотя почему почти. Но Фрост все равно улавливает отголоски, и на какой-то миг ей становится жутко и зябко, потому что перед ней словно другой человек, словно был перезапуск программы с исправлением всех ошибок, и сложно не догадаться, что виной тому телепат.  
Эмма привыкла ожидать худшего, поэтому в этот момент она думает о том, что могло бы ждать ее, если б Чарльз обратил всю силу своей мутации не на исцеление… а на что-нибудь еще. Она довольна, что успела сдаться вовремя. Воевать против этих двоих ей не хочется совсем.  
Эмма видит взгляды, которыми они обмениваются, жесты, которыми они обмениваются, она умеет читать снаружи почти также хорошо, как изнутри, и да-да, она знает, _где именно_ стронулось, и _что именно_ изменилось.   
А потом ее запирают в камеру. И это, в общем-то, вполне сносно, думает она.  
…Эмма разглядывает его нелепый наряд, пропуская слова мимо ушей. Слова – это для тех, кто сейчас столпился у дверей. Работа на авторитет, Шоу делал все то же самое, только с другим знаком. Она прекрасно знает, что сейчас Эрик лжет – она еще не разучилась читать эмоции. Все, к чему сводится его речь: ты готова пойти со мной?  
Да, решает Фрост, почему бы и нет.   
…Как бы там ни было, телепат ведь по-прежнему предпочитает исцелять.   
И еще – на Эрике шлем. Изрядная гарантия, что ее разум будет защищен. Она не хочет знать, что там теперь, под этим шлемом, когда телепат по имени Чарльз Ксавьер привыкает ездить на инвалидной коляске.  
Иногда, ловя застывающие, проваливающиеся внутрь взгляды Леншерра, она думает, что это не у телепата отнялись ноги, а у Леншерра что-то отнялось. Сердце, например.  
Или крылья.  
Впрочем, это не слишком большая потеря, очевидно, – Магнето с блеском обходится и без них.

Рейвен чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Слишком быстро и кардинально переменился мир. Они кочуют по стране, отели, отели, отели, притирка и попытка понять, что же они из себя представляют.  
Иногда ей кажется, что Магнето в растерянности, точнее, в растерянности Эрик. Он совершенно точно плохо спит, он держится отстраненно, этот шлем словно превратил его в другого человека, и если быть честной, это бесит до зубовного скрежета – и пугает. Потому что Эрик – единственный человек, (мутант, да-да, мутант) ради которого она на это пошла. И потерять его она не может – это будет крахом всего, без преувеличений.  
Поэтому ей чертовски страшно.  
Как-то раз он кажется особенно умиротворенным, и она выбирает этот момент, чтобы заговорить. Выбирает момент, ха-ха, - именно. Теперь их нужно выбирать. Магнето – не Эрик, с ним уже не заговоришь так запросто.   
Леншерр сидит на диване в своем номере и пьет виски. Мистик сглатывает, потому что картинке просто физически, до тошноты не хватает шахмат и Чарльза, чтобы стать цельной, - и тут же осаживает себя, потому что теперь так и только так, и нужно прогнать нелепые, жутковатые ассоциации с ампутированными конечностями.  
\- Кошмары?.. – спрашивает она, присаживаясь на подлокотник с противоположной стороны: соблюдая негласную дистанцию.   
\- Что?..  
\- Ты последнее время почти не спишь. Кошмары?  
Эрик хмыкает, опускает глаза и залпом допивает то, что оставалось в стакане, и наливает себе еще.  
\- Что-то вроде того, - он приподнимает уголок губ в усмешке. Иногда Рейвен его ненавидит – горячо, яростно, захлебываясь, потому что какого черта?.. какого черта эта полоса отчуждения и почему она обязана ее преодолевать? После всего, что они прошли?..   
О том, чтобы поговорить, наконец, о Чарльзе и речи быть не может.  
Момент выбран неудачно?..  
Эрик поднимает на нее взгляд. Его усмешка уже погасла.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Рейвен.  
\- Эрик!..  
Леншерр молчит в ответ, и его глаза холодеют так стремительно, что Мистик считает за лучшее выйти из его комнаты. Ее корежит от злости и чего-то похожего на отчаяние. Будущее оказалось совсем не таким, как она думала.  
Когда она через час снова останавливается у дверей его комнаты, Эрик разговаривает.  
Со стаканом виски или с Чарльзом?..  
Рейвен думает, что выяснит это утром. По его глазам.  
Чему-то же она научилась, у названного брата?  
…Назавтра она звонит Ксавьеру из автомата и просит о встрече.


End file.
